The present invention concerns a variable-torque braking device.
The invention applies in a nonlimiting manner to a forklift with two lifting forks designed to lift and carry variable loads.
In such an application, the known braking device is designed to exert a constant or fixed predetermined braking torque to each wheel of the forklift.
The known device, however, is not entirely satisfactory. The braking obtained when the forklift's braking torque is set to a fixed value, set or corresponding to the forklift's performance when empty (i.e., in the absence of a load on its two lifting forks) is insufficient, even dangerous, when the forklift is loaded (i.e., when it is carrying a relatively significant load on its two lifting forks).
Moreover, when the braking torque supplied by the known device is established at a fixed value designed for the maximum load authorized for the forklift, braking can turn out to be too sudden for an unloaded or lightly loaded forklift, thereby creating danger as it risks locking the corresponding wheel of the forklift, provoking uncontrolled skidding.